


Werewolf more like queerwolf (canned laughter)

by orphan_account



Series: Fen and Mia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderqueer Character, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Omegaverse, Other, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title is shit i know but please just ignore it-- Mia is feeling defeated in her life right now. She had to move in with her folks, and her city has changed a lot. The only bright thing in her life for now is this person they met at that event...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fen and Mia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Werewolf more like queerwolf (canned laughter)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry friends this is NOT a traditional werewolf story. I imagined this in a way similar to how Wolfs Children is set, where there are very few werewolves left. I imagine that the wolf is in the dna just like hair color is. It's complicated and can be passed on, and it can be recessive and "hiding". Or something. I didn't study very well in class lol

Mia sat on a rock wall, tapping her heels against it below her. She had worn her favorite outfit today: a pair of black denim jeans and a crop top, with faded floral sneakers and a cheap chain link choker. She had chosen a faded black and red jacket, to match the fading leaves and chilly evenings. Mia checked her watch again: 1:53pm. It was maybe their fifth date? Sixth? And each date had lasted several hours... But she was still super nervous.  
Mia sighed and rubbed her brow. She kept showing up early to her dates, way too early.  
"Hey Mia"  
Mia's head snapped up to face Fen, who was snug in a light jacket with a porcelain blue scarf. Fen also wore dark pants, but instead of sneakers, they wore fancy shiny shoes. They looked to Mia like tap dancing shoes, but they looked very professional and clean, which matched Fen's haircut well. Their curly brown hair was neatly trimmed with an undercut.  
Mia could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Fen kept a pretty well-groomed appearance, and it was intimidating and also alluring all at the same time. Mia smiled timidly and squeezed out a "hi", but her voice cracked, and suddenly she could feel her heartbeat in her cheeks and ears. Fen smiled gently, but Mia wasn't sure if they were teasing her for her voice crack, or if they were just smiling 'hello'.  
Mia plopped down off the rock wall, and pointed down the street. "The place I wanted to show you is over here."  
Mia had recently moved back in with her parents after trying to live on her own for many years. The wages were just too low, and the rents were just too high. She still worked, but she was able to eat more than just rice and chicken soup. She was back in her neighborhood, where a lot was changing. Laundromats and hardware stores had disappeared. Cafes and restaurants had sprung up in some spots.  
Fen walked up to Mia's side as they passed under the shadow of a two story building. "Why can't you tell me what we're here to see?"  
"Because! I don't want you to laugh at me--" Mia's throat caught as she turned to look at Fen. Her lips parted in disbelief, and she stopped to stand still, staring at the building she and Fen were passing under.  
Fen looked at Mia curiously, "What is it?"  
Mia's walked up to the gate covering the store entrance. She bobbed her head around, trying to see past big black and white letters, which had been smeared from attempts to remove the paint from the glass. She frowned and turned to Fen. "How long has this been closed for?"  
Fen came up beside Mia and stretched an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, I don't remember ever seeing it open. So at least three years? Four?"  
Mia shrank a little bit and leaned into Fen's shoulder. They smelled good, like minty or citrusy... or like pine? Mia sighed. Fen rubbed Mia's shoulder. "What was it like inside?"  
Mia mumbled, "It was a flower shop. You would walk in and there was always this whole bouquet arrangement all around you, and I think they would do it every few days. It felt like you were walking into a big event, and I would always imagine I was walking down a red carpet when I went in."  
Fen struggled to find the right words. "Maybe the shop owner still lives around here."  
"Maybe." Mia quietly broke away from Fen's arm. She turned around to tug gently on Fen's jacket. "Come on, I wanna show you this place."  
Fen smiled softly, and their eyes almost seemed to glitter. 

As they approached their mystery date spot, Mia threw a hand up to stop Fen in their tracks. "Wait!"  
She gingerly pulled Fen's hands by the finger up to their face. "Cover your eyes."  
Fen smiled and gave Mia an "Are you serious?" look, but went ahead and covered their eyes for her.  
"Ok ok. Now tell me what you smell"  
"Mmmm... Well I smell your hair"  
Mia could feel her body blushing from the toes up to her forehead, as if she was in a cartoon. Fen was definitely not this forward in their past dates! "Well, besides my hair! What can you smell?"  
Fen grinned and said, "Donuts, I could smell them a block away."  
Mia's jaw dropped open, "You knew?!?? Awwww..." She pulled Fen's hands down. "I could only smell them right now. You have a good sense of smell"  
Fen chuckled, "Yeah, it's sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse."  
"When is it a curse?"  
"Mmm... I'll tell you later"  
Mia smiled, "Yeah of course. I hope that Hometown is a blessing to your nose though."  
Fen took one of Mias hands and threaded it around their own elbow. That was new too. "I definitely smell something tasty, yeah." Mia's eyes widened, and she stared at the pavement as the two made their way to the donut shop arm in arm. 

Mia got her favorite, a cream filled donut, and Fen had chosen an apple fritter that looked like the state of New Jersey. Against Mia's protests, Fen had insisted she let Fen pay for both donuts. Now, the two were sitting on a patch of grass looking over a skate park. A few kids were lazily drifting here and there, shouting encouragement at each other. Mia giggled and cooed when one of them suddenly slipped off their board.  
"You're a mean one huh?" Fen slipped a hand behind Mia and pinched her waist. Mia squeaked and jumped away from the attacking fingers, and nearly into Fen's lap. She huffed with frustration and plucked Fen's pastry from their hand. She shuffled both back into the paper bag, and plopped to the side. She puckered her lips into the cutest pout she could muster.  
"Fen..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You're acting different today."  
"Do you dislike it?"  
Mia's words caught in her throat. She actually really liked it. A lot. Fen always gave a polite and caring impression, but today they were teasing and touchy. Their confidence was always striking, but today they were really laying it on thick.  
"Mia?" Fen wiggled Mia left and right.  
"I like it a lot. I really really like it." Mia was suddenly very interested in the skaters and their baby hops.  
"Mia?"  
"mm?"  
"Can I bring you back to my place?"  
Mia couldn't believe this was happening. She shuffled her feet in place.  
"Answer one question for me first please?"  
"Sure. What is it?" Fen's tone was soft, and they took their hand out from around Mia's waist.  
"Um... I'm trans... are you ok with that?"  
"Mia... I'm genderqueer... Do you remember that...?"  
"Yes!!! I just... I don't know, some people say they have preferences..."  
Fen giggled and swept Mia's bangs out of her eyes. "I know my preferences, and the only thing I care about when it comes to the inside of your pants... is whether I'm welcome." They smiled with all of their teeth, and Mia's eyes were wide with anticiption.  
"Let's go to your car." Mia stood up and snatched the paper bag and declared, "I'm eating your fritter."  
Fen licked their lips and picked themself up to follow after Mia. "Are you upset?"  
"No!" Mia shouted behind her without turning to look at Fen.  
Fen jogged to catch up with Mia and slipped their hands around Mia's waist. They mumbled into Mia's hair "My car is the other way hun"

"Welcome, it's not much, but ... I hope you enjoy your stay." Fen winked and kissed Mia's hand. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
Mia stepped forward and closed the distance between them, "No thank you. I want to just..." She leaned in for a kiss and--  
Fen sneered at Mia and grabbed her chin playfully. "You're in succcch a rush, Mia" They peeled off their coat and tossed it onto a couch behind them. Next they slowly helped Mia's jacket off. They beckoned and moved to a door past the kitchen. Mia timidly moved into the apartment, peeking left and right at Fen's collection of books and plants. Fen was an unassuming person with an unassuming living room. Mia smiled and followed Fen into their room. Their room smelled sharp, and it was more clear now, Fen smelled like pine. Mia's mouth was watering and her thighs were trembling.  
Fen was standing just inside their room, Mia in the doorway. They sighed and placed both their hands on Mia's shoulders.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Mia nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and locked with Fen's eyes.  
Fen sighed again. Their gaze turned down to the ground. "Actually, can we go to the couch?"  
Mia and Fen made their way there, and seated, Fen put their hand over Mia's hand. "Mia. I really like you. And I'm pretty sure you really like me. And I want you to feel safe and comfortable." Mia nodded, her hair bouncing with her head. Fen continued, "But... I'm different in bed"  
Mia put her hand over Fen's now. "I won't kink shame you! They were really crazy in [**]. Nothing will shock me." She punctuated her statement with a wide grin. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to you can."  
Fen picked their head up and looked at Mia. Mia was expecting Fen's friendly smile, but she only saw Fen's eyes were dark and almost hollow. "I kind of... become... like an animal in bed..."  
"mhmm?"  
"I might growl.. or scratch or bite you... I might feel really aggressive. I don't know how to explain myself." Fen glanced back up at Mia.  
"Fen..." Mia smiled sweetly and scooted closer to them. "I think I'll like it, if it's you giving it to me."  
Fen giggled. "Thanks for being so..." They paused. Mia piped up, "Can I kiss you on the cheek?"  
"If you do... Can I carry you to my bed and tear all your clothes off?"  
Mia wrapped her arms around Fen's neck and planted a kiss on Fen's cheek. Fen grunted and swept Mia up in their arms. They were a lot stronger than they looked, and before Mia could say a word, she was on Fen's bed, and Fen had their hands under her shirt, pulling it up over Mia's head. Mia hadn't worn a bra. Her chest wasn't big enough to make buying a bra worth it. Besides, it was very convenient for Fen's hands if she didn't wear a bra. 

Fen growled with a carnal hunger. They could feel their sheath growing and extending under their belt. Their blood was surging and pumping their body up. Meeting Mia was a wonderous experience, and with every date Fen felt more and more enchanted by the girl's soft, radiant hair, and her shameless smiles, and her dedication to her moral compass. _God, I want this girl so badly._

Mia started fumbling with her fly. Fen was softly kissing and nibbling at Mia's tummy. As soon as Mia's fly was undone, Fen growled and sat back to pull Mia's jeans off, leaving her bare naked except for a pair of thin cotton panties. They growled and wordlessly grabbed Mia's hips and leaned down to bite her side. Mia gasped and whimpered, and she swept a hand through Fen's hair.  
"Fen... Can I see your body too please?"  
Fen smiled, very pleased to hear her girl ask so politely. They pulled their shirt and sports bra off over their head and let Mia have a moment. She was staring and panting as her eyes darted here and there across Fen's upper body. Their smooth and firm breastbone leads to bold collars and strong shoulders. Fen's belly was well-fed and athletic. Mia's mouth was watering as she admired Fen's skin glowing golden brown in the sunlight. Fen shuffled their knees to straddle Mia's lap and let their hands drift to Mia's waist. They could smell Mia's hair, and her neck, and her soft parts leaking sweet rosy scents. They began growling and squeezed Mia's waist with increasing pressure.  
Mia bucked and whined in discomfort. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it felt good.  
"Sorry sweetie, you've been driving me crazy since our first date." Fen moved one hand up to Mia's shoulder and pressed down, hard. Mia moaned and her eyelids sank lazily.  
Fen leaned over to kiss and lick Mia's neck, and the smell was overwhelming. They began working their way up and down Mia's neck, leaving bruises in their wake. This girl is hers....  
Fen's instincts were urging them to pull out their dick and ravage Mia's body, but they wanted to go slow for their first time together. Fen's hands moved to Mia's tiny titties and began to massage them gently. Mia smiled, and her face seemed to almost be oozing with admiration for her handsome date. Mia brought one hand up towards Fen's chest but suddenly froze.  
"Can I touch you here?" Mia was wearing her puppy-eyes face, and whether she knew it or not, it was working magic on Fen. "Yes, sweetheart. Thank you for asking."  
Fen had one hand trailing across Mia's side. Their other hand rose to trace Mia's plump, dark pink lips. "Can I be a little rough with you?" Mia nodded enthusiastically. Fen grinned and pushed two fingers into Mia's mouth. "I need you to say yes, cutie."  
Mia mustered out, "Yyss pwizs--"  
Fen pulled their fingers out and leaned in close to Mia to steal a few kisses. Mia had one hand stretched across Fen's shoulders and the other still palming Fen's breast. When Fen tried to pull away, Mia pulled them back and kissed them harder. Mia felt her arousal spreading through her body with every sensation. Sucking, moaning, panting, biting, groping, tickling...  
Mia bit Fen's lip gently and tugged at it, earning a deep moan from Fen's chest. Mia grinned mischeviously, and instantly she was on her stomach, with her arms and knees folded up below her. Wordlessly and swiftly, Fen pulled the girl's bottom, now decorated with very soaked panties, up to their crotch. They leaned over kiss Mia's arched back, all the way down to her ass. Slowly, Mia's asshole was revealed to Fen's adoring eyes. They kissed Mia's bottom affectionately and teased one finger around Mia's asshole. "Can I go down on you here?"  
"Yes, please, please go down on me Fen!"  
Without another word, Fen was buried nose deep into Mia's round, tender butt. They had never eaten ass before, but it was somehow sweet. Mia's scent was nearly sickly sweet, and her whimpers and gasps were even sweeter. Fen let their tongue wander and taste every single square cm of Mia's ass. Around, right at the entrance, back around, and then suckling gently as they moved downwards towards Mia's front. Fen went back upwards before reaching Mia's front, and they buried themselves right back into Mia's bottom. They stretched and squeezed Mia's ass cheeks rhythmically, much to Mia's enjoyment.  
Fen could hardly bring themselves to stop, but they eventually pulled their head back to catch their breath. They gulped down air between rich bites of Mia's bright pink ass.  
"Turn over." Fen commanded. Their voice had become slow and croaky. Mia could hear the clinking of Fen's belt as they tore their pants off too.  
Mia shivered with anticipation, but she had barely turned to her side when Fen suddenly pounced on top of her and held her in place. "My sweet baby, I'm going to put my dick inside of you, and I want you to enjoy it. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"  
Mia nodded hurriedly, "Yes please! I mean, yes I will!" She snuck a glance back at her date, who was now knelt upright, proudly displaying a wild tuft of dark brown hair and a thick, pulsing ... _Is that a clit? a dick? Or ... Is it a really fancy strap?_  
She suddenly had the thought whisked away as Fen pulled Mia's ass cheeks wide to reveal her glistening asshole. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mia could feel something dripping onto her asshole. _When did Fen grab lube...?_ Mia was unaware of the special talent alphas have, to force omegas and betas to self lubricate.  
With a growl rippling out from Fen's throat, they pushed their erection into Mia. Mia cried out and moaned. She pushed her face into Fen's sheets and pillows and begged, "Please keep moving, please please--"  
Fen needed no further encouragement and slid themself effortlessly, all the way. Fen found themself holding back a roar. _She's mine-_ -they indulged in their fantasies- _-and she's gonna be a wonderful mother-_  
Mia was melting into a whimpering, drooling mess. Fen mercilessly pounded Mia's ass, and they sloppily grabbed Mia's wrists to hold down against her back. Mia could feel herself dripping cum all over Fen's sheets, and her nose was buried deep into Fen's pillows, full of Fen's intoxicating scent. She was letting Fen top her, in Fen's own bed, and -- and now Mia felt like she was cumming, but it wouldn't stop. Mia whimpered and buried her face deeper into Fen's bedding.  
Fen grunted and moaned. They were in a trance as their alpha dick swelled closer to a knot every mew and whimper that escaped Mia's lips. Fen groaned, "Mia I can't stop," and they dug their fingers into Mia's thigh to hold her steady.  
"U-- better-- mmph! not stop--" Mia was struggling to keep her hair out of her face, but neither of them cared. Fen could feel her knot forming, and Mia could too. Fen slowed down, to stay safe, and Mia twitched and groaned as she become accustomed to Fen's alpha knot inside her. She twisted around, eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
"Is it an inflatable?"  
Fen smiled warmly. "Yeah." _I can tell her later._  
They shifted Mia's leg across so that Mia could finally turn onto her back. Finally, their hungry lips could meet Mia's, and the two kissed deeply. Fen watched Mia squirm and shudder beneath them. Mia moaned into Fen's lips and her thighs tensed around Fen's hips. Mia was still cumming and could barely support her own weight anymore.  
Fen groaned and their whole body stretched out, tense and hot with desire. They pushed themself deeper, deeper still until their hips met Mia's and-- They were melting with pleasure and crying out for Mia. Fen brought their hands down to Mia's waist and made sure to hold her as tight and close as possible. Mia's inner walls massaged Fen's alpha dick. Fen's heavy breathing suddenly stopped, and they struggled to hold back the deep, throaty moan that accompanied their orgasm. _Finally--!_  
Fen gulped for air and Mia's sharp panting slowed. Both of their bodies dripped with sweat. Fen collapsed on top of Mia, and they wrapped their arms around each other. They giggled and whispered compliments and thank-you's back and forth.  
The two of them made their way to the shower, to the kitchen table, to the couch, and back to the bed.  
Fen had been nervous about how to explain her second gender situation to Mia all day, but by the time the two had snuggled into fresh clean sheets for a night of cuddly rest, they were no longer worried about it. Neither of them had plans for tomorrow, and the author of the fic doesn't really like writing angst anyways.  
Fen and Mia fell asleep quickly, with their arms and legs tangled around each other, and blanket pulled snugly up to their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got super stoned and just gushed a lot about shit that's been going on irl for a long time. I tidied it up later and this is the result. Sorry if it's too real for some ppl. But keep the hope alive, please believe a better world is possible. I'm trying my best, please do your best too!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! I am thinking I will add to this work as I go through more changes in my life.  
> Final thing. Please do not refer to Fen as trans. They are genderqueer and do not like the word trans. NB is fine with them. Mia (she/they) is happy with any word denoting non-cis gender.


End file.
